


旁觀

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 一七一二年一月，烏德勒支荷蘭打了一場犧牲國本的戰爭，只為讓西班牙保持獨立。西荷西一句話CP：英蘇、英/漢諾威、普/布蘭登堡（從健康關係的角度看可能只有這對合格）、英荷不健康關係：法西、法荷謎：奧西Utrecht, 1712Netherlands joined a war which cost too much almost made him fall, only to keep Spain independent—from France. All he wanted was Southern Netherlands where belonged to Spain, at least now. But no one cared about him except Spain—the prize itself. Could Spain help him someway somehow?Aka—Netherlands wanted to help and protect Spain while Spain didn’t think Netherlands was capable of this so he asked Netherlands to fuck off and take care of himself—maybe?Top!Netherlands/Bottom!Spain *referenced child abuse here, Ned was the child of courseTop!France/Bottom!Spain*implied abuse hereTop!Spain/Bottom!NetherlandsHinted:EngSco, EngHannover, EngNed, PruBrandenburg (might be the only one healthy)Unhealthy background relationship: Auspa, FraNed
Relationships: Netherlands/Spain (Hetalia), minor Spain/Austria (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

用過早膳後尼德蘭回到房間裡休息了一會，普魯士和布蘭登堡他們像觀光客一樣地來，穿著便服，巴伐利亞也像是只是來花園逛逛而已，他們隨興的心情，好像已經忘了被英格蘭當打工仔以及打倒的不愉快。這場戰事持續得太長，雖然就時間而言跟前面的幾場數十年戰爭相比並不冗，但是當事態進入談和階段，這短短的十幾年，尼德蘭感覺到自己的身體顯著地沈重起來。在這期間，蘇格蘭在北美和西班牙作戰，（被設計）為了殖民地瞎忙還破產嫁給了英格蘭（後者傲嬌地迎娶了他⋯⋯尼德蘭對自己姑且的未婚妻們都搞了什麼鍋失去興趣，因為：），英格蘭和尼德蘭解除了——約，不能說是什麼約，然後，今日，漢諾威也來到烏德勒支，說他要跟大不列顛締結——約。

那群德意志邦國在談判桌上沒有位置，奧地利不知何時要姍姍來遲。尼德蘭到處走趕備辦，法蘭西還意興闌珊地笑他，尼德蘭幼時習於輕視，並沒有做什麼大反應，只是法蘭西飄逸柔順的頭髮短時間內也許會刺眼些，他跟英格蘭私下結盟了，肯定是。尼德蘭一面穿越長廊，思緒如他的快走一般湍流於腦海。他的目標只有一個，那就是阻止西班牙被法蘭西併吞，連帶使得妹妹弟弟被拿走。本來就是為了如此才傾囊作戰，但現在⋯⋯尼德蘭嘖了一次唇。

「你在這裡嗎，西班牙？」尼德蘭每開一扇門，或者遇到上鎖的門，都問一次這句話，每個房間都空無一人，西班牙應該已經抵達這裡了，這會兒就會決定他要上哪兒去，自從爭奪戰開始，他就變得猶豫不決，現在他該有個答案了，可能會有點躊躇不安吧。尼德蘭將他敞開的每一扇門關回原樣，儘管對西班牙本人施壓並不會對局勢產生多大影響力，但他還是希望西班牙對法蘭西能表現得相對不合作一點，儘管西班牙和德意志蘭繼續結合下去對尼德蘭也沒有好處，但夾在中間的尼德蘭也管不了那麼多了，以此現況為準，兩邊人馬對他的意見都沒有意見。

真是太該死了，法蘭西跟德意志蘭，⋯⋯尼德蘭又關上一扇門，然後打開下一扇門，裡頭的客廳比先前幾間房間都寬敞而稍顯凌亂，沙發上掛著米黃色睡袍，可能有人在這裡睡到一半脫了衣服又走回房間。臥室門半開著，裡頭的窗簾纖纖吹起，尾襬正好划過臥室門洞。這是法蘭西的房間。床上隆起的布堆可能是棉被，也可能是窩在被褥裡的人類，床簾綁在床柱上，紗和蝴蝶結都還很完整，說不出來是不是出門前新綁過的。

誰出門？

被窩動了一下，露出枕頭和枕頭上的髮絲。深棕色，即將是黑色。那是西班牙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1701 年展開的西班牙王位繼承戰爭大致上分成反法同盟（英、荷、奧與神羅、部分義大利）和法國（與巴伐利亞），巴伐利亞原屬反法同盟，但和奧地利鬧翻而轉向法國，薩克森忙著打北方戰爭沒有參戰。荷蘭投入反法同盟最多的人力，也是金主，其目的為避免西屬尼德蘭（比利時與盧森堡）被法國所得。這場戰爭勞民傷財，最終使得荷蘭退出列強行列，從海權國家變成農業國家。由於大北方戰爭結束，英國的焦點轉向對抗俄國，開始和法國議和。西班牙王位的下落則是：由法國國王獲得，但禁止法國與西班牙合併。1713 年在荷蘭的烏德勒支展開和談會議，荷蘭的意見沒什麼人在乎，法國將領譏笑說「看似環繞著荷蘭，實則沒人把心思放在荷蘭身上」。
> 
> 不過其實，當時荷蘭財大氣粗，德意志人可以說不是給英國而是給荷蘭打工，荷蘭對德國人也可說是頤指氣使。


	2. Chapter 2

只是一瞬間，火氣環繞住尼德蘭。經年累積的疲憊讓他失去從容的淡漠，時常發起又快又躁的脾氣，爭奪西班牙的戰爭再不快點結束，尼德蘭可能要滅國或是倒台了，但是快點結束也得結束在有利尼德蘭的局面，他為了促成這個局面把大不列顛捲入戰局，向奧地利拜倒，陪神聖羅馬做事，跟普魯士和漢諾威應酬，投入不計其數的兵力和資源，結果是失去大不列顛和愛爾蘭的王位、當法蘭西貼上來得更費力才能推開，而西班牙，他拼盡全力想要讓其可免於法蘭西的西班牙，竟然已經在跟法蘭西睡覺，若說他希望西班牙做出選擇，那麼他是誤會自己了，他要的就是西班牙選擇神聖羅馬。而他的努力似乎就像在北冰洋為了商德餓死的船伕一樣，逐漸變得稀薄而毫無意義、了無生氣。

碰，他在門上捶了一拳，隨後想把情緒穩定下來，這一拳的聲響也引來了西班牙注意，他在床上伸了懶腰，手和腳從被子穿出。

尼德蘭邁步入房間，喀喀跫音也再度響起，「你為什麼不回我？」他直線穿越客廳，來到臥室。西班牙在床上坐起，被子半披裹在他赤裸的身上。他還抹抹眼睛，慢吞吞地打了個哈欠。

尼德蘭走到距床尾三十公分處。「西班牙，你在為什麼不回我？」

「是你啊。」

對方坐得靠近床頭，弓著背面向一側的大窗，轉過頭來用還長大的嘴含糊應聲之後，又轉回去看窗外。「今天天氣很好呢，有早餐可以吃嗎？」

光是看著西班牙身上的齒痕，都可以想像他跟法蘭西玩得有多瘋。尼德蘭摁著額頭，法蘭西非常會做愛，西班牙不遑多讓，他敢打包票自己也是，但出於完全不同的理由和心情。他是娼，他不喜歡跟法蘭西做愛，因為法蘭西總是令他感覺自己在被嫖。誠然奧地利也是這樣。但法蘭西有著說不上來的奇怪氣質。做愛對尼德蘭來說並不是有趣的事，因為營業性質太重。他漸漸在此不再感到樂趣，就像許多用興趣賺錢的人步入的慘案。他不知道西班牙本著何種心情和法蘭西睡覺，如果這是兩相合意並且愉快而激情，那麼尼德蘭付出的一切就是在自私自利之外一廂情願，以國家來說這在所難免，但是對他這個個人來講，或許是深層疲倦的緣故，他無法處之泰然。相反，他又怒又喪氣。這下可好，西班牙嫖他，法蘭西嫖他，西班牙和法蘭西是明媚的身體夥伴，該死的歐洲人。該死的天主教徒。明明都是過去許久的事情，深埋的倦意和埋怨卻一發湧上心頭，甚至包含他最開始給巴伐利亞設的那些仙人跳，那種海削一筆的同時丟棄掉某種貞節的奇怪感受。說到巴伐利亞，他媽的竟然站隊波旁陣線，然後薩克森報備自己太忙根本沒下場，至於匈牙利到底為什麼站在法蘭西那邊⋯⋯。是因為錢不夠多嗎？尼德蘭習於用性購買錢，用錢購買一切，他對於自己竟然用得上貞節這個詞也是備感震驚，這些跌宕起伏的情緒，胡亂怪罪的牽拖遷怒和受害者意識，還有突破塵封的回憶，也許現在該繼續多睡點的人其實是他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十七世紀末、十八世紀初的英國國王是荷蘭執政，由來自英格蘭的瑪麗與其夫婿威廉共同擔任，瑪麗死後威廉的政策相當偏袒荷蘭，引起英格蘭人不滿，之後立法令威廉放棄子嗣對英格蘭與威爾斯、蘇格蘭、愛爾蘭的繼承權。威廉的繼任者是斯圖亞特王朝的安妮，安妮任內蘇格蘭與英格蘭合併。安妮的繼任者是漢諾威王朝。
> 
> 給巴伐利亞設的仙人跳：十三世紀左右荷蘭轄於巴伐利亞時展開的買春之路⋯⋯之類的設定


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我覺得西班牙歷史有點超出我的理解能力的慣用模型

「我為了你打得焦頭爛額死去活來，你在這裡跟法蘭西共度春宵？」

「你不是為了我呀。」

西班牙又轉過臉來，滿足的微笑襯在陽光裡十足自然，和他嘴裡說的兼有否定和拒絕的話絲毫不搭界。尼德蘭掐了一下自己抱著的手臂，西班牙的笑緩和下來，微瞇起來的眼和淺翹的嘴唇平和地望著他，直到尼德蘭別開眼神，說明他沒辦法把話接下去了，西班牙笑得又更開了點，眼睛都闔上了。他再睜開眼眨巴時說：「說實話，如果不是你們有意見，我世紀初已經跟法蘭西合併了，某方面來說，是你們在攻擊西班牙。」

「他是想要併吞你的人。」尼德蘭悶悶地說。

「奧地利不高興的是這個？」西班牙晃晃頭，彷彿裡頭腦袋中的內容確實在思索跟推理。「以前也許會說是西班牙皇帝成了神聖羅馬皇帝，但是，西班牙稱哈布斯堡為奧地利王朝，你明白這個『感覺』的吧？雖然只是感覺問題。」

「我不明白。」尼德蘭把臉也別開了，好似在說雖然西班牙想讓他用八十年戰爭將心比心，但西班牙待尼德蘭和奧地利待西班牙，未免差得多了，所以他連比都不想比。尼德蘭獨立可完全不只是什麼感覺問題。

「好吧。」西班牙瞟了一下天花板角落權當翻個白眼。「那你就不擔心西班牙跟神聖羅馬徹底合併嗎？那你就會被神聖羅馬團團圍住了。這樣一來法國就暫時不是問題了沒錯啦。你說你流著德意志的血，但你根本沒這麼想吧，四捨五入也只有在很小的時候⋯⋯」似乎他真的在追索尼德蘭有沒有能跟神聖羅馬交融的契機，旋即又喃喃自語：不不不，那根本不算是你，頂多說你繼承到一個親戚中有人當過神聖羅馬皇帝的家族，但你打從一開始就是勃艮第人⋯⋯

尼德蘭轉回來瞪他：「南尼德蘭是我的。」

「你這個笨蛋，你以為奧地利真的會給你啊。」

「但我們本來沒有看到這個可能性，所以他⋯⋯」

「不管他本來是怎麼打算的，反正他後來的打算鐵定不一樣啊！」

西班牙張口大笑，身上有些傷看起來不是床事造成的，是眾人在他的土地上製造的慌亂和匱乏的反映，大腿、腰側和左後肩的瘀青，右肩上也有紅紅的抓痕，都在西班牙笑得肢幹搖晃時若隱若現。面積之大除非他滾到床下撞到自己，或者法蘭西用鈍器槌他，但法蘭西也不是喜歡粗魯地做愛的人，何況他是想攏絡而不是宰制西班牙。大概不是。他說的其實沒錯，西班牙和奧地利最初的結合，可謂一團混亂，西班牙錯失嫡繼承權後左閃右躲，總算才和神聖羅馬共主而非分割開來被兼併。十五世紀才開始統一的西班牙，或許對於分裂，打從根本有著和尼德蘭不同的看法。他又伸了一個懶腰，把被子拉在身上摩挲，口吻嬌柔（在尼德蘭聽來絕對是矯揉）地說：「所以，有早餐可以吃嗎？我好餓呀。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 尼德蘭流著德意志的血：
> 
> 尼德蘭獨立由奧倫治親王、拿騷的沈默者威廉揭竿，奧倫治親王國屬於神聖羅馬帝國。「流著德意志的血」出自尼德蘭國歌——一首可說以威廉為第一人稱寫成的長詩——第一節，現在還是這樣唱。國歌曾經一度換成「尼德蘭的血脈」，後來又換回來了。不過問荷蘭人你們不是有著德意志血統嗎，他們會生氣氣。
> 
> — 繼承了一個親戚有人當過德意志皇帝的家族：
> 
> 拿騷家族分支眾多，其中有人被拱上去擔任過神聖羅馬帝國皇帝，即阿道夫一世，為的是對抗強盛起來的哈布斯堡王朝。後來他又被拉下來，繼任者還是哈布斯堡王朝。
> 
> 荷蘭跟阿道夫一世的關係其實很遠。
> 
> 話說回來尼德蘭這塊地本身是法蘭克—中法蘭克—勃艮第王國—勃根第公國—哈布斯堡（奧地利）—哈布斯堡（西班牙）—獨立。所以他在開始對抗西班牙之前跟奧倫治及拿騷關係怎麼樣我也不清楚（我乃維基仔）啊所以又是什麼時候轄於巴伐利亞，看來果然要讀真正的書。說起來如果是勃艮第的話難道不應該乾脆算成法國人（歐洲史真是太難了？）
> 
> — 南尼德蘭：
> 
> 大概指比利時跟盧森堡，當時屬於西班牙，北尼德蘭⋯⋯已經獨立了。不過，比利時的另外重要組成成分，列日，是獨立國家，西班牙繼承戰爭一開始還站隊法國。西班牙繼承戰之後由西班牙割讓給奧地利，並由奧地利與荷蘭共管。
> 
> — 奧地利後來的打算：
> 
> 哈布斯堡西班牙絕嗣後，皇帝被迫傳位給法王路易十四的家族，英奧等國擔心法西合併而反對此舉並開戰；然而戰爭期間哈布斯堡西班牙所擁護的卡洛斯意外繼承了哈布斯堡奧地利，歐洲人又開始擔心哈布斯堡完全體（神聖羅馬 + 西班牙）再現，因此對於打法國不那麼熱衷了。在此說的大概主要是英國，因為哈布斯堡西班牙的主力就是英國、神聖羅馬（奧地利、普魯士、漢諾威），跟死也不願意把西屬尼德蘭交給法國的荷蘭。
> 
> — 西班牙左閃右躲：
> 
> 西班牙加入哈布斯堡王朝乃是和奧地利聯合制衡法國。西班牙本身是聯合王國，共主的卡斯提亞公主胡安娜和神聖羅馬帝國的菲利普成婚。菲利普一度想把卡斯提亞從卡斯提亞、亞拉岡等一眾伊比利半島的聯合共主中拔出來併入神聖羅馬。


	4. Chapter 4

西班牙很擅長要東西。訣竅大概有兩個：他不介意到底要不要得到，他很確信自己一定會得到。要不到的東西他就會自己去拿，去做。

尼德蘭不太要東西。在他的生涯中，這個步驟多以徒勞告終，那不如直接跳過。很大程度上他這種態度的始作俑者是西班牙。而今西班牙又在他面前向他要東西。宛如尼德蘭剛剛沒設法呈上什麼東西給他。縱使搞不清楚對方需求，興許是他們之間也沒存在多少愛所致，這並沒引發多少焦慮。

「沒有。我不是傭人。」

「我是客人。你沒有傭人負責準備食物給客人吃嗎？」

「沒有。早餐時間過了。」

「那，為什麼你呼喚我，我就要回應你？」

西班牙擅長一種讓人覺得他真心喜愛對方（自己）的笑容，他笑像是有原因的：發自內心高興能和對方見面、說話、獲得對方注視。他可以邊展演這種笑臉，邊對尼德蘭施以酷刑。但是他知道傷害是不受待見的，愛仍然不是懲罰，就是這份知道，把他跟以傷為愛的變態，劃出了根本上的區別。他比較像是操弄者，尼德蘭從沒想明白他是天生的，還是被養育成這樣。他明知自己被操弄了，因為他也會想，是自己只見到西班牙嚴酷的一面，其他人畢竟似乎沒有這麼討厭他，跟他產生強烈如斯的衝突。也許他有更好的一面，就算他已經知道西班牙對待美洲殖民地更加糟糕，他仍會在「我早看清你的真面目了」與「萬一，我是誤會了，我資訊不足」間搖擺。這只不過是因為他不想錯怪他人罷了。

「你果然是我的孩子呢。」盤著腿的西班牙握著腳踝小幅地前傾後仰。當尼德蘭成為「他的孩子」時，他明明也只長到尼德蘭的眼睛高而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這故事其實是在說西班牙旁觀荷蘭嘴上說是為了他的瞎忙（爆）


	5. Chapter 5

「你不管我的死活，我為什麼要管你叫不叫我？你也知道要從我這種人獨立，我這麼做也很公平吧。」

西班牙貓著背，流水逝盡後河床裸露，他最後一層表情仍是微笑，尼德蘭總是板著臉，奧地利與人相隔以禮貌，西班牙的臉部肌肉最放鬆的狀態，也許就是笑，跟他是什麼心情沒什麼關係。如果他看起來很失落或憤怒，那麼他是在傾斜，而不是卸下面具，那種時候他是真的狀況很糟、情緒起伏很大，但那不能稱為真面目。尼德蘭認為的只是西班牙的笑靨不值得相信，既然他在任何情緒，都能蘊含笑意於嘴眼，那麼以此判斷他心情「不錯」可能都是不準確的。或者說，西班牙總是心情不錯，但他的不錯是否建築在別人的痛苦上，那就不知道了。有的時候尼德蘭覺得西班牙是可以溝通的，這是說西班牙有跟他可以對接的迴路，但有的時候又覺得對於西班牙堆疊和生成情緒的規則恍如密碼，一點規律也沒有。這到底是因為西班牙是個壞掉的人，沒有邏輯的心，所以一切都是真的同時毫無道理？還是因為他是個壞人，在玩弄他，西班牙表現出來的一切全都是假的？還是他們倆如同不同的數學座標系，連原點是什麼都有不相連的概念。

「⋯⋯不公平。」

心口堵著石塊，越想把他打碎，他卡得越緊實。尼德蘭感覺他跟西班牙的情感開始開展枝椏、互相訪問、彼此織結。西班牙總會是心緒上掌控的一方，因此跟西班牙進行真摯的交流對尼德蘭總是不利。前一秒他還惱怒於西班牙不認真聽他說話，沒仔細理解他的意思，這一秒便後悔了，他不該逼西班牙把心交出來，這樣一來他也得把自己繳出去。尼德蘭始終沒掌握操縱別人的方法，因為他弄不懂如何投入心力的同時不真心以對，如何讓別人愛上自己卻不愛上對方。石塊成功打成碎塊，湍入千百條血管。

「不公平？」

西班牙歪頭說。那真的是奧地利的強項。西班牙跟奧地利施用不同技術，達致相似成果。尼德蘭身為他們的「孩子」和兄弟，卻半點也沒學到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我發誓這故事裡面西西本來很帥而奧本來是好人


End file.
